nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaosu Senju
'''Character First name''' Kaosu '''Character Last Name''' Senju '''Imvu Username''' XxWolfxXSwordSaints '''Nickname''' N/A '''Age''' N/A '''Date of Birth''' 02/03 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Caucasion '''Height''' 4'11" '''Weight''' 97Ibs '''Blood type''' AB '''Personality Base''' Neutral '''Occupation ''' Shinobi '''Classification''' N/A '''Unique Traits''' Hyperthymesia '''Scars/Tattoos''' (Has a black tribal tattoo wrapping around his right arm, he got it at the age of 9 after his mother died sense she had the same tattoo on her arm. At the age of 11 he got a lip piercing and a nose ring along with four piercings along the dorsum portion of his nose.) '''Affiliation ''' (Konoha) '''Relationship status''' (Single) '''Personality & Behavior ''' (Mostly quiet and reserved does not like to interact with other people unless he has no other choice. He likes referencing to nature and being around nature in general. He will not hesitate to take on challenge, yet he doesn't look for trouble either.) '''Nindo''' ("Why not?") '''Summoning''' (N/A) '''Bloodline/Clan''' The '''Senju clan''' (, ''Senju'' Ichizoku'') was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, ''they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and under their philosophy of the Will of Fire, they are responsible for making the village, and later the Ninja World, into what it is today. The clan has produced three of the seven Hokage of Konoha: the First, the Second, and the Fifth. The clan shared deep familial ties with the Uzumaki clan, and from this the Seventh Hokage is also an indirect member.) '''Ninja Class''' (Genin) '''Element One''' (Earth) '''Element Two''' '''Advanced Nature''' '''Weapon of choice''' '''Statsbook''' '''Chakra Color''' (White) '''Weapons inventory ''' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces).Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces)Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). *'''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10''' *'''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10''' *'''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): N/A''' *'''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): N/A''' *'''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 2''' *'''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 2''' *'''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): N/A''' *'''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): N/A''' Total: 49 '''Jutsu lists''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''''Ninjutsu''''' C-Rank: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release%3A_Hiding_Like_a_Mole_Technique Earth Release: A Hiding Like a Mole Technique] D-Rank: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique] D-Rank: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Double_Suicide_Decapitation_Technique Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique] '''Team''' (TBA) '''Allies''' (Konoha) '''Enemies''' (Any whom threatens or is an enemy of Konohagakure) '''Background information''' '''Childhood/Academy Years: '''☀ Kaosu Senju was born in the small home of Zina Senju, his mother, and Xin Senju, his father. At the time they both were Anbu in the Konoha village. Xin Senju didn't believe in being strict on his children as the anbu lifestyle did to him, but he did strive to make them start learning the Shinobi way of life at a young age. Kaosu remember sitting at home each night starting at the age of five when his father would tell him history of their clan, starting with the first Hokage who is a Senju. Kaosu embraced this knowledge and sought to know more about his clan studying in history books soon as he knew how to read. He quickly caught on to things taught him by his father giving him a head start for the academy, although when it was his ninth birthday he was prepared to enter the academy and begin the road to his shinobi career, but a terrible incident occurred. One day both of his parents were sent on a S-Rank mission given by the Hokage leaving Kaosu home with his grandfather. Zina and Xin Senju were sent on a rescue mission in attempts to rescue a small village who were under attack by a Missing-Nin. Xin didn't show up until a week after he was sent, until this day Kaosu would never forget that night. His father walked into the house with tattered clothing and a look of hopeless on his face as he retold the story of his wife giving up her life for him and the villagers. -Xin's Senju Flashback- Xin and Zina were just hanging out at the local Ramen shop when another Anbu shinobi appeared at their table. Xin and Zina both looked at the man knowing something must be up if they sent an anbu member. The Anbu shinobi nodded towards both of them and spoke in a grim voice, “The hokage request both of you immediately in his office,” before disappearing from the table. Xin stood up first before nodding to his wife who stood up as well leaving the money on the table for the hostess to collect. Zina gave her husband a small smile, “Well we better get going.” They both maneuvered through the calm busy streets of Konoha. They made their way into the Hokage Tower and walked up the spiral stairway that lead them to large oak door. They knocked on the door before entering with Xin closing the door behind them and the pair of them walking together to the Hokage desk. The current Hokage at the time, Moriko Senju, had his Hokage hat on that made a shadow form over his face with white and brown colored robes on. His eyebrows were furrowed as if he was deep in though before clearing his throat and talking to the pair, “ You both are well aware if I called upon you to in a urgent matter something needs to be done immediately. There is a small village north of here that is under attack by a formidable foe.” The Hokage drummed his fingers on the desk before continuing, “I want you to help this village and track down who this Missing-Nin is. I can rely on you both since I know your capabilities. Leave immediately.” Xin bowed respectfully to the Kage before using body flicker to vanish to outside of the tower his wife soon following. They rushed to the exit of the village and entered into the forest heading North towards the village they were assigned to rescue.The pair of them were just entering the village when they skillfully weaved through the dense fog ,that made it difficult to see, to a house. The house was silent at first with the windows boarded shut and looked as if the house was empty. They shortly heard a small cry coming from inside making Zina raise an eyebrow at Xin questioningly. He whispered to her, “Infant.” Zina knocked on the door soon after the cry stopped and a woman opened the door holding a small infant in her hands. The woman was a younger looking female that looked relieved to see the Konoha headbands on the two shinobi who were here. The baby in her hands open its small mouth and sent out another cry that echoed through the walls of the seemingly empty home, “Hi! I'm so glad you guys came..This fog is unbearable and are driving us insane. My husband has been gone for hours now in search of a way out of this fog but hasn't came back, but the last place I spotted the man who is causing all of this was last seen a---” As she was speaking a huge earth-made boulder crashed into her house making debris fly in different direction one piece aiming for the woman's head but Xin quickly used his wood release to shield them. They both were able to obtain wood release passed down from the Fifth Hokage, which is why they were very powerful shinobi. When they looked up half of her house was completely crumbled towards the ground making the woman turn to them with fearful eyes as you could see more boulders flying through the fog making the sound of wood splintering and breaking over the area around them and screams of children and parents both being crushed underneath the boulders. The dense mist was starting to thin around the area making a little more tolerable to see but the boulders were coming fiercely over the land making it nearly impossible to escape. Over the loud thundering crashes Zina yelled to Xin, “Get the woman in child to safety and gather the remaining villagers in one area I'll hold off the boulders!” Xin nodded and quickly guided the woman along where they both yelled for the villagers to head north towards the exit gate where Xin used his wood release to summon a protective shelter that was enforced with hard Earth to counteract the boulders although it wasn't sturdy enough to last forever. Once the villagers were all gathered in the room Xin focused his chakra into the structure making sure it held up right, the villagers were all shocked by what was going on letting only silence feel the dark area inside the protective done. All you could hear was the boulders hitting against structure trying to make it collapse, successfully making a few pieces of wood chip off to the ground but nothing major. Outside of the shelter provided by Xin for the villagers, the thin mist was still noticeable over the area but something was different about this mists. Up ahead Zina would see a tall man standing there with a straw hat hiding tilted down casting a shadow over his fast and dressed all in black robes. She saw the hand seals forming on his fingers: Ram ---> Dog ---> Rat. After the man activated the jutsu he disappeared from sight letting the boulders rain down over the small village. Zina noticed rain drops on her skin, but the rain drops seem like they were absorbing her chakra. Her eyes widened and a whisper came from her lips, “Mist rain...” She shook it off and knew she had to do something soon or this place was going to all become rumble. She formed a Earth walls over the village making the boulders bounce off of them and miss some of the houses. She kept this up for what seemed like hours to her but were only a few minutes. Zina was becoming worn out with the amount of chakra she had used to fend of the boulders while the others escaped, although her attempts didn't save everyone. Her chakra levels were so low from the mist rain absorbing her chakra in addition to the amount she used, she couldn't hardly walk anymore. She stumbled inside the quiet shelter the villagers looking at her with shock. After a few moments her body completely collapsed onto the ground making a soft thump be heard in the corridor. When Xin saw his wife fall he rushed over to her seeing that the boulders stopped raining down on them and everything seem to be an eery silence. He placed two fingers on her neck feeling for her pulse and couldn't detect any signs of her heart beating anymore signaling her death. He let out a stream of tears letting them fall on his wife clothes before laying her gently on the ground and standing up up, the villagers looking at him with sympathy written on their faces but he was a shinobi, this happens and he had to move forward and grief later no matter how difficult it could be or was. He quickly adjusted his hands to perform the tiger hand seal then flipped his hands around to perform the ram, and lastly, the snake hand seal as he concentrated his chakra performing the Wood Release: Navity of a world of trees technique. Trees started to sprout from the ground all around in the villages and shaped into houses. After performing this technique he was weary and drained physically and emotionally. The villagers came up to him and thanked him but he was to far gone to pay any attention to them. He then set back out for Konoha Village dreading the fact that he not only failed the mission to track down the Missing-nin but as well failed his wife and letting her die here.” -End of Flashback.- Ever since that night something changed in Kaosu. He seen the look of hopelessness and anguish on his father face that it forever left an emotional scar on him. Him having Hyperthymesia didn't help either, allowing him to remember the scene forever in his mind. He was no longer the social innocent child who his mother and father raised. He got the same tattoo his mother had on her right arm done to his right arm. He didn't chose to go to the academy until his next birthday which was his tenth birthday. He never really associated himself with the other students unless he had to, and no one else really bothered him as if he didn't exist. He was like a shadow who always minded his own business and no body really bothered to get to know. The only people who noticed him where the academy teachers seeing his quick progress and learning capabilities but they never tried to approach him about it for some reason. Although, the teachers knew what happen and he would notice the pitied glance they would give him every now and then but he would just ignore them. At the age of 11 he received piercings on his nostrils, dosum, and lip. His mother always liked piercings but his father always refused to get them so Kaosu decided he would have them in honor of his mother. Until this day he would visit his mother's grave occasionally and talk with her as if she was still alive. He graduated the academy at age 12 and this is when his Genin career began. ☀ '''Genin Years: TBA''' '''Chunin Years: TBA''' '''Jonin Years: TBA''' '''''Spars & Battles:''''' * [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Triple_Threat_Match:_Genin_Face_Off Began:(5/25/15)Ended:(6/1/15)Triple Threat Match: Genin Face Off (2 AP)] '''''Casual Meetings/Events:''''' * '''''Story Progression:''''' * '''''Clan Specific:''''' * '''''Training Roleplays:''''' * [http://nationsoflightnol.wikia.com/wiki/Kaosu_Stamina_Training Began:(6/3/15)Ended:(6/X/15) Kaosu Stamina Training (2AP)] '''Approved by: Doctor Haruno '''